witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Monica
Monica (모니카 Monika) is an A-Class WH Witch recruited by Tasha Godspell from Abore. She is apprenticed to Eclipse Shadenon and is part of Team Golden Moon with her mentor and Alv Bronte. She is also seen partnered up with Ran. Appearance Monica is a short, teenage girl with short red hair and a small frame. Her fringes sweep to either side of her face, and the bottom of her hair is upturned. She was first seen in a maid outfit which consisted of a long, sleeved dress covered by a shorter, white dress with a large ribbon tied around her waist and a head band. Her main clothes as a thief is a small, light colored t-shirt with baggy pants held up with suspenders, long striped socks and high platform shoes. In her original witch outfit, Monica wore a skin-tight, white top that barely covered her chest and revealed her midriff. She wore a purple bolero that had fur trim at the ends of her sleeves, and her skirt was also white and purple. Both her necklace and her shoulder decorations are green, and her shoulder decorations look a bit like wings from the back. Her hat is purple like her bolero and skirt, and has bells hanging off its ends. When her supporter is activated, an eye appears on her forehead and another on each bell. She wore black stockings and black shoes. Her new outfit is standard female WH outfit, a black double-breasted jacket over a white collared shirt and tie. She wears a white skirt and a black jacket with shoulder coverings lined with fur on the end. Her current outfit doesn't have fur-lined have shoulder coverings but a small, open vest and her dress goes all the way to her neck, leaving a collar and a small tie covering the opening. Personality Initially, Monica displayed a rather crafty personality, dressing up as a maid to convince Tasha to hand over his belongings under the idea that she was employed by the hotel in which he'd be staying. She was convinced Tasha and the other WH members were rich because of the way they were dressed and was very indifferent to the act of stealing from him or for that matter anyone who was rich. Also, when she was helping Tasha and Halloween escape from the other WH, she comically noted that she was doing it to repay her debts to him, being well aware of his money obsession. However, she displayed a very playful personality as well, as when she discovered Halloween inside the suitcase she decided to put makeup on the seemingly lifeless pumpkin doll. She's very kind and caring towards others as well as exceptionally loyal to her own. She is one of the four known girls to have a crush of Tasha. Story History A month before the main story began, Monica's best friend suddenly died from old age even though she was very young. Soon after, many townspeople around her passed away from old age as well, even though their was no disease. Monica Arc Monica was originally a thief who met Tasha when she posed as a maid at the Abore Inn where Tasha, Tarras and Xing decided to stay and eat. She offers Tasha to take his luggage to his room but actually steals it and runs away. Monica manages to get to a bridge next to a river where she leaves her maid outfit and begins rummaging through Tasha's belongings. She notices Halloween and decides to apply make up on the doll. She notices the silver seals around Halloween's neck and shows her excitement but Tasha manages to find her. He demands her to give him his money back and she decides to throw his coins into the river. She runs away with Halloween while Tasha dives for the coins, but every time she relocates, Tasha manages to find her. She eventually gives up and asks him how she knew where she is. Halloween reveals itself to be alive and attempts to attack her, making her shout in surprise. Tasha interrogates why she targeted him but her responses was normal. He tells her about the Oblivion Fiber in his uniform, surprising her. Tasha reveals he is a WH triggering Monica to dive into him and give him a hug but she injures him in the process. In a building, she tells her story to Tasha and her perception of the threads. She adds that Tasha also has a thread attached to him, making him freak out but she reassures him that he isn't in danger since the color of the thread isn't red and explains significance of the color. Tasha and Monica make a deal, she trades her assistance for making money in return for him capturing the witch. Later when Tarras scanned for powers in the town, Monica was detected as one of them. Tasha and Monica cooperated to haggle money from the richest of Abore but Tasha ends up getting only half of what Monica could've. After being satisfied by how much he earned, Mordred leads him to the witch. Suddenly they are both attacked by Tarras and Xing but Halloween manages to defend them. When Monica saw the face of the attackers, she is shocked and questions why they were attacking them. She notes the threads attached to Tarras and Xing were red and lead to a nearby house. Tasha fires at the house as Monica jumps out of the way. As she watches the fight between the WHs, one of Halloween's sword lands near her. Vanir Gullveig, the witch controlling Xing and Tarras attaches a thread to her, making her pick up the blade and stab Tasha in the back, even though she didn't want to do so. She freaks out about what she just did but is comforted by Tasha, although he adds that she would pay for his medical bills. As the fight goes on, Vanir continues to drain Monica's life force from her. A couple moments after, Monica sees Halloween's sword again and decides to run and give it to Halloween even though she was fazed by what she did to Tasha. When she finally arrives, she sees Tasha defeated. Vanir appears behind her and thanks her for stabbing Tasha. Monica charges at her in rage but Vanir flicks her back with her thread. Vanir orders Tarras to attack Tasha right in front of Monica but Xing blocks the attack. Triggered by the threat of Tasha's life, Monica awakens into a witch. She hears her supporter, Parvati's voice in her head and they form a contract. Using her supporter's strength, she manages to sever the thread to Xing and prevent it from reconnecting. While Vanir was occupied by Xing, Monica stopped Tasha from bleeding by healing him. When Vanir makes Tarras send three Earthen Spears at the trio, Monica absorbs the attack and reflects it back at Vanir using Parvati, but it was blocked by Tarras. As Tarras and Tasha discuss how to defeat Vanir, Monica suggests going after the supporter. Soon after she is surprised to see Tasha's Battle Field and even more so when his attack bend to hit the supporter. After Vanir is cornered, she attempts to convince Monica to help her as a fellow witch but she fails because Monica remembered all the damage she did to her. Once all the villagers noticed Monica is a witch, they begin slandering her. Monica attempts to reject the claims that she was the cause of the villagers death but they begin pelting her with rocks. Tasha fires at every rock that was aimed at Monica and tells them the truth, but the villager still won't believe a word she says. He then challenges anybody who dares threaten Monica. In the middle of a desert, Monica questions where the WH's train station is even though it was right in front of her but the train was invisible and she could only see it through Parvati's eye. She follows Tasha into the train to a room where she meets Tarras and Xing again. When Xing offers Tasha to sit next to him, Tasha asks why he didn't ask Monica to sit next to him. Xing states that her chest was too flat to be a woman, prompting her to kick him in the face. As they sit down, Monica thanks Tasha for what he said back in Abore. The Other Magic Marksman Arc Back in the WH West Center, she is present when Tasha was arrested. During the trial, Monica is waiting outside with Xing and Tarras. There they see Amos entering the trial. When Tasha exited the trial, Monica showed her relief when Tasha wasn't proven guilty. Eclipse and Alv appear after hearing Tasha brought a new witch. Eclipse examines Monica and is amazed to know she's a Spiritual Supporter. Alv creates chains around Monica as Eclipse states that she will train Monica and they drag her away. When Monica's WH uniform turns black, Eclipse explains the uniforms ability to measure the wearer's ability by using colors. She also tells Monica about supporters in general as well as Spiritual Supporters specifically. Deception in Bairong Arc Monica and Ran are seen waiting for the train to Britain which was noted to be late. Escape from Britain Arc In the dining hall in Britain, Monica and Ran greet Tasha while he's eating. They begin describing how they would be a better partner to Tasha at Halloween which enrages her into chasing the pair. Monica along with all the other A-Class WHs arrived at a city gate in Caerleon Castle after hearing noises from a fight between Tasha, Halloween, Words and Cougar. After confirming Tasha´s intention to not give up Halloween, she and Ran decided to help Tasha with the excuse of not wanting to be in debt with someone like him. Before another fight could begin, Surtr bursts out of another dimension and creates a flame wall to separate Tasha and Halloween from everybody else. Hearing the battle between Tasha and East, Mordred rides Bagira over the wall where they were single handedly beaten by Varete. After the wall was cleared by Words, Monica and Ran were found injured. Elmar rushed to heal them both but was stopped midway by Varete. Monica managed to get back up when Elmar casted Healing Magic over a large area. Training in Wonderland Arc She was listed as one of the people to be sent to North's alongside Ran and Tania Doberg. Powers and Abilities Mana Source (마력의 원천 Malyeog-ui Woncheon): Like all witches, Monica produces her own mana which can be used to enhance her physical abilities in many aspects or to cast spells. It takes longer for witches to enhance their physical capabilities compared to chi users but the effects last for a full day. *'Enhanced Speed': The mana produced can increase the speed the witch can function. *'Enhanced Strength': Attacks reinforced with mana are more powerful than ordinary attacks. *'Enhanced Durability': By reinforcing their body with mana, witches are able to withstand attacks ordinary humans aren't able to. *'Quicker Recovery': Mana allows the witch's wounds to heal at a more rapid rate. Mana Manipulation: After a witches' awakening, she can figure out how mana works instantly and manipulate it as naturally as she breathes. Mana Storage: All witches are capable of naturally storing mana within their body, although to a limited extent. Mana Perception: A trait all witches possess, the ability to see mana. Before becoming a witch, she saw invisible threads attached to people and saw past the clothing made of memory-lapsed fiber that Tasha wore. After her awakening, this ability doesn't work unless when looking through Parvati although she may have learned how to since she first awakened. Supporter Parvati (팔바티 Palbati): A Spiritual Supporter that is a Supporter of Commoners. It usually appears as a third eye on her forehead but can summon two other eyes on the bells of her hat, making three in total. *'Dispel' (무흐하 Muheuha): A high-level magic that prevents other magic from affecting a targeted individual. This magic is limited to the number of eyes Parvati has. *'Heal' (치유 Chiyu): Can heal individuals to a limited extent. *'Absorb' (흡수 Heubsu): Absorbs incoming attacks to a pocket dimension. *'Release' (분출 Bunchul): Releases previously absorbed attacks at targets. Equipment Witch Hat (마녀의 모자 Manyeo-ui Moja): The hat is where the Mana Source is located and can store an endless amount of mana but when lost, the mana can't be retrieved from the missing hat. Oddly enough, the hat is made from mana itself. WH Uniform: Invented by Edea Florence, this set of clothing is given to all ordinary members of the organization. The uniform runs on mana and won't function if it runs out of it. The functions the uniform possesses are: *'Memory-lapse Fibers' (망각의 섬유 Mang-gag-ui Seom-yu): Normal people won't notice the wearer unless the WH purposely attracts the individuals attention. This won't work on witches or fellow WHs. *'Class Selection': The uniform grades the WH based on their strengths and assigns them to their class. The class is shown by the color of the uniform. *'Protection': The clothing offers low level protection against attacks that are both physical and magical. *'Repair': It will repair itself using the mana stored within it. *'Emblem' (문장 Munjang): Every A/S-Class WH is attributed with an unique insignia which is on their emblem. The emblem allows others to guess certain facts about the wearer's life or abilities. Relationships Tasha Godspell Monia is one of the girls in the series to have a crush on Tasha. Monica gained her witch powers due to her will to want to protect Tasha from Vanir. Monica wanted to be on a team with Tasha but he was paired up with Xing and Tarras, she also doesn't mind going against her orders if it means helping Tasha although her debt to Tasha and the rules of the Golden Contract played a role in her decision to help him. Parvati As her spiritual supporter, Parvati and her get along extremely well. Parvati cares for Monica as it wanted to protect Monica when she was being stoned, it also insulted Amos after he disrespected her. Ran Monica and Ran seem to have formed a close relationship during their training days. The two are often seen together and Monica had no problem being paired up with Ran or later supporting her when the two went against WH orders by helping Tasha. The two also share an interest in Tasha. Trivia *According to her character profile, her hobby is stealing (it is also a necessity for her). She loves valuables items, rich folks and her best friend she met at the orphanage. She hates worthless objects and the poor.Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2006). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 3: Character Profile. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-3319-2 **It was also added that she never stepped foot in a school, she doesn't have a last name, being an orphan and her best friend chose July 11th as a birthday for her. *She is the only other character aside from Tasha that is so greedy when it comes to money. *Monica's supporter Parvati is based on the Hindu goddess of the same name. *Although her eyes were blue in the Korean VolumesCho, Jung-man (2007). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 4: First Inner Cover. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-4462-4, they were purple on the Japanese Volume Cover.Cho, Jung-man (2011). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Japanese Volume 3, Cover. Kill Time Communications. ISBN 978-4-7992-0121-3 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Witch Hunter